Lie ?
by Kurokami-Alice
Summary: Il est partit... Il l'a abandonné... Gin Ichimaru a trahi le Gotei 13, et tout particulièrement Aria, sa jeune subordonnée. Cette dernière veut le haïr, le détester, l'oublier. Mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Et si Gin n'était pas un traitre ? Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime.


_**Salutation à tous ! Bienvenue sur ma Songfic portant sur le thème de Bleach et particulièrement sur le couple Gin x OC. **_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, mais le personnage d'Aria m'appartient. **_

* * *

**Why can't it be perfect?**  
**This love's not even real...**  
**Why don't I cry for you?**  
**Love was dead from the start.**

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tombée ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Il l'avait trahis, il l'avait abandonné. Elle le haïssait.

Le sourire de la jeune fille ne s'était alors jusque là jamais effacé. Aria s'efforçait toujours d'être souriante pour son capitaine, Gin Ichimaru. C'était bien lui qui l'avait poussé à retrouver le sourire. C'était bien lui qui lui avait dit qu'elle était bien plus belle quand elle souriait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée à son triste sort ? Il les avait tous trahis pour rejoindre Aizen. Elle ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

**I don't want you**  
**I don't need you**  
**I'll forget you**  
**It doesn't matter**

Son sourire s'était effacé. C'était irrémédiable. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Mais elle le voulait. Elle voulait effacé son sourire de son esprit. Qu'il disparaisse. A jamais.

Elle s'était mise à boire. Matsumoto le lui avait pourtant déconseillé, elle qui l'avait soutenue depuis le début. Elle le lui avait même interdit au bout d'un certain temps en voyant bien que la demoiselle se laissait mourir lentement.

Pourtant, ce que voulait voir Aria ne revenait pas. De toute façon, il ne reviendrait plus. Elle l'avait aimé délibérément. Un amour à sens unique. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle. Elle n'était probablement rien pour elle. Mais Matsumoto se tuait à lui répéter qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. La bonne blague.

**I'll play along**  
**Writing our song**  
**We are perfect...**  
**I love you.**

Aria n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait trop. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui. S'il lui avait demandé de le suivre au Hueco Mundo, elle l'aurait fait. Il lui aurait même demandé de sauter d'une falaise, elle se serait exécutée sans broncher. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle souffrait au fond. Aria avait beau répéter qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle avait oublié Gin, qu'il ne comptait plus pour elle, et qu'elle ne pleurait pas, tout le mode savait qu'elle mentait.

**No, this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong.**  
**Don't listen to me**  
**We'll always be so perfectly happy.**

Il l'avait embrassé une fois. Juste une fois. Rien de plus ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Il l'avait toujours protégée. Aria se sentait coupable de lui en vouloir, à lui, celui qui ne lui avait fait que du bien. Il l'avait sauvée alors qu'elle était au fond du gouffre, aux portes de la mort. Dans le désespoir. Mais maintenant qu'il était partit, pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

Mais elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que tout ceci ne fusse qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Que Gin, Aizen et Tosen reviennent en riant, et qu'ils avaient été en vacances aux Bahamas. Qu'ils se soient amusés, et que le capitaine Ichimaru ai ramené des souvenirs de vacances à ses amis, tels que Matsumoto ou Kira.

Mais Aria savait qu'elle rêvait un peu trop. Qu'elle vivait dans la réalité. Que cette horrible histoire n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la vérité.

**No, this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong.**

Dans son esprit, tout n'était que contradiction. Elle voulait qu'il parte de son esprit, ou qu'il revienne à la Soul Society. Il fallait choisir, et tant qu'à faire, choisir le chemin le plus heureux. Mais le plus probable était le plus triste. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Aria finit pas revêtir le même sourire que Gin arborait souvent quand il était capitaine. Ce sourire hypocrite, vicieux, qu'il adressait à ceux qui le lorgnait d'un regard haineux. Il n'adressait de vrais sourires qu'à ses amis ou à ceux à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

**The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unaware  
I d'ont know how you can't  
See through my facade **

Était-elle malheureuse ? Unohana disait que oui, Aria affirmait que non. Mais tout le monde savait parfaitement qui avait raison et qui avait tort. Aria se mentait à elle même. Elle l'était, bien évidemment, mais elle tentait de se dire que non, elle ne l'était pas, elle qu'elle l'oublierai bien vite comme ça. Mais c'était faux, elle ne l'oublierai jamais, au fond, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Et puis elle se remettait à rire et à sortir. Mais ce qu'elle faisait de plus, c'était boire. Matsumoto n'était pas tout le temps avec elle pour a surveiller, puisque le jeune shinigami la fuyait de plus en plus. Elle s'enfermait elle-même dans son propre malheur.

**I don't want you**  
**I don't need you**  
**I'll forget you**  
**It doesn't matter**

Mais elle pleurait. Quand elle était seule, quand elle était sûre et certaine que personne ne la voyait verser des larmes glacées. C'était comme si était mort. Ça lui faisait le même effet. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui finalement. Elle mourrait donc. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

C'était mieux que de souffrir éternellement.

C'était mieux que de se torturer tout le temps.

**I'll play along**  
**Writing our song**  
**We are perfect...**  
**I love you.**

Elle avait tout essayé, tout. Le haïr, l'oublier, boire, déprimer, mentir. Mais rien de tout ça n'avait marche. Rien. Alors elle avait décidé de s'éprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, de le trahir comme il l'avait trahie. La jeune femme jeta son dévolu sur le premier venu. Kira. Puisqu'il semblait tout faire pour lui remonter le moral, cela risquait d'être facile de le manipuler.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Parce qu'elle aimait vraiment Gin et qu'aimer quelqu'un d'autres était au dessus de ses forces.

Gin la hantait encore et toujours. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Cette douleur obsessionnelle le rongea de plus en plus, chaque jours un peu plus profondément.

**No, this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong.**  
**Don't listen to me**  
**We'll always be so perfectly happy.**

Et elle l'aimait. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Aimer quelqu'un qui se fiche éperdument de vous, que c'est triste, vous ne pensez pas ? Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait versé toute les larmes de son corps et quand elle n'eut plus de larmes, elle continuait de sangloter dans le noir.

Son âme était morte. Aria était pire qu'un zombi. Parce qu'un zombi, ça cherche tout de même à vous tuer, à vous bouffer. Mais non, Aria vous regardait d'un œil vide comme si elle ne vous voyait pas, et elle s'en allait, purement et simplement. Personne ne savait où elle allait.

**And maybe, one day..**  
**I'll get to see your smile**  
**In the arms of someone**  
**Who loves you**  
**Like I do...**

Peut-être qu'à Las Noche, Gin avait fini par trouver l'amour. Une jolie Arrancar, bien plus belle qu'elle et beaucoup plus forte. Plus intéréssante quoi. C'est avec ces horribles pensées qu'Aria arreta de manger. Elle n'avait plus faim. Même son estomac ne hurlait plus de famine.

Aria avait donc été envoyée à la quatrième division comme pensionnaire permanente. Unohana comptait bien la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille réellement mieux. Mais Aria n'allait pas mieux. Plus jamais ça n'irait mieux.

Mais...

Un jour...

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi...

Gin est revenu...

**No, this is all wrong**  
**Why aren't you gone?**  
**I know you're not that strong.**  
**Don't listen to me**  
**We'll always be so perfectly happy.**

Non, Gin n'avait trahis personne. Contrairement à Tosen, il n'était qu'un espion à la solde de Yamamoto. Quelle histoire. Quand il avait été averti du changement radical de caractère d'Aria et du fait qu'elle ai été envoyée de force à la quatrième division, Gin s'était rué dans sa chambre pour la voire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la jeune fille vit celui qui l'avait soit-disant abandonné entrer dan sa chambre d'un air innocent, comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. Puis lorsqu'on lui raconta les événements, elle ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et chuchota à Gin :

**-Tu m'as manqué**.

**-Toi aussi.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi !**


End file.
